Guidance systems have become commonplace in precision agriculture (as well as other industries) over the last decade. During this period, a number of accuracy options have become available to Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS)-based systems ranging from sub-meter to centimeter level accuracies. Operators expect improved performance out of such systems, but they are still subject to local effects on the system. Such effects include proximity to obstructions, such as a row of trees, which may inhibit the view of satellites and in turn reduce the performance that the system is capable of achieving. As a result, customers (whom pay a premium for improved accuracy systems) may become dissatisfied when the system does not provide sufficient or expected accuracy, and in some cases, to the extent that even auto-steer functionality may become inoperable.